Doctor Nico
by thwipster808
Summary: Ask on Tumblr: "Can Will be really sick and Nico is now the one who has to help him get better and has no idea what to do and is freaking out?"


**A/N: I really enjoyed this one! Sorry I've been a bit MIA, but small requests like this are good for me! Pop on over to my Tumblr solangelover and send me a request!**

"I'm fiiiiine."

Will's nasally voice rang out in the empty infirmary. It had been a heavy week of injured and sick campers, so of course Will had worked himself to the point where he barely slept and didn't eat as well as he normally did. Thus, here Will was, attempting to continue working in the infirmary as he slowly deteriorated.

"Will, goddammit you're not fine. You're sick and you need to leave and get better." Nico was standing with his hands on his hips in front of the son of Apollo, who was trying to do some paperwork that any healer could've been doing.

"Then who's going to do all this?" Will said as he gestured at the papers spread before him.

"Literally ANYONE ELSE if you just let them." Unlike Will's siblings, Nico had no problem pushing Will around, especially when it was for his own good (he claimed it always was, but Will didn't think so).

"But then who's going to run the infirmary? It's a lot of work, you know, and I don't want to burden someone else with that." Will was always concerned about others and never put himself before anyone. Which is why they were in the current situation.

Nico stood there, staring at Will. _He's such a good person and I can't fucking stand it_ , Nico thought.

An idea came to him. "Aside from the fact that, if you just assessed yourself, I _know_ you'd know you're sick, you're probably putting others in this camp at risk by staying here."

Will tilted his head, not understanding how him doing his job was bad for others. His head was a bit cloudy with his not-sickness.

"I mean, if your just getting sick," Nico continued, "then that means you're contagious. And if your contagious, other people can catch whatever you have. Also, you're putting your germs all over those papers, which other healers and Chiron touch. And if other healers get sick—"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, fine, I get it." Will couldn't deny what Nico was saying. He just wasn't used to being the sick one that gets lectured. "Gods, I had no idea that's how my health lectures feel. You should've told me I'm _that_ annoying." Will began putting the papers away.

"I DO. Every single day." Nico smiled, glad he had won over the stubborn medic.

"I should go tell Kayla to take over the infirmary. And to lead the cabin to dinner if I'm not ready." Will headed towards the door, but Nico stopped him and spun him around.

"Nuh-uh, I'll go tell her. You need to rest, you're looking worse and worse." Nico looked genuinely concerned, which in turn concerned Will. In truth, Will was avoiding assessing himself just so he could be ignorant of how sick he was.

"Thanks, babe, that's so sweet of you," Will rolled his eyes.

"I've always been the more romantic one in our relationship. Now, go to my cabin. You won't be bothered there. I'll talk to Kayla and then come." Nico lightly pushed Will in the direction of the Hades cabin. Will didn't fail to notice the light blush on his cheeks from the pet name.

"Okay, darling! As you wish!" Will shouted over his shoulder as he walked, making sure other people around heard. He glanced back to see Nico glaring at him with red cheeks. Will loved making his boyfriend blush. He was also becoming slightly delirious, his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Will sighed as he continued walking.

—

"Hey Kayla!" Nico called when he saw her leaving the Apollo cabin. "Can you take over the infirmary? I finally got Will to leave."

"Oh, thank the gods, Nico! I thought we were going to have to drag him out half-conscious. Where is he now?"

"He's going to my cabin. Do you know what's wrong with him?" Nico's face was painted with worry, and it made Kayla laugh.

"He's not dying from some disease, Nico. He's just sick. I think it started as a cold and is probably going to develop into a fever. Hopefully not too bad, but he has been working a lot. Just make sure he rests and give him some medicine from the infirmary." Kayla gave this simple advice as they walked towards said infirmary.

As straightforward as the advice was, Nico was still worried. What did he know about taking care of a sick person? Will rarely got sick, and this was the first time it happened since they started dating. What kind of medicine did he get? What if Will started, like, hallucinating or something? What if he sleeps for too long? Is he supposed to eat healthy foods only?

Kayla practically saw all of Nico's concerns run through his head. When he was thinking about his boyfriend, his emotions were clear as day. She put a hand on Nico's shoulder to stop him as they reached the infirmary. "Nico, Will will be okay. Just be there for him and do what he says. Will is still head medic, and knowing him, he wants to get better as soon as possible so he can come back and work." Kayla sighed at this, knowing her brother needed to learn to take care of himself more.

Kayla went into the infirmary and grabbed a bottle of medicine. "Here," she said to Nico, pressing the bottle against his chest. "This is what Will needs. This, and you. Now go," Kayla smiled as she shooed Nico out the door. "Oh, and also, cuddles are a great cure!" She shouted to Nico, whose cheeks once again turned red as he walked towards his cabin. _These Apollo kids will be the death of me_ , Nico thinks.

—

When Will woke up, he found Nico hovering over him, almost like he was making sure Will was still breathing. His hair was messy, like was continually running his hands through it.

"Oh good, you're alive. You slept for like 5 hours, which I guess isn't much, but I wasn't expecting it and I was starting to worry." Nico rambled a bit, clearly still worried even though Will was very much alive.

"Nope, I'm still here." Will stretched and sat up, his body slightly achy. "Did you sleep?"

Nico immediately felt Will's forehead, concerned that it was a little warm. "No, I've been trying to make sure you're okay. And I got some medicine for you. And I have some water and food. Are you hungry? You probably are. You should probably eat, anyways. Are you cold? Are you hot?" Nico was practically going through a list.

"Nico, Nico!" Will grabbed one of Nico's hands to keep him from wringing them together. "I'm fine. Feel way better. Seriously, stop worrying!"

"No, you're still sick. Kayla told me all these things to do to help you but you've been sleeping so obviously you haven't done all the things and you need to do all the things. Right?" Nico had no idea what he was doing. Clearly.

Will chuckled, amused by his boyfriend's concern. "Yes, okay. Here, pass me the medicine and water. After I take this, I'll eat. Okay?" Nico's shoulders visibly eased, to Will's relief. He nodded, handing Will what he asked for.

As Will took his medicine, he smiled at the genuine care Nico exhibited. Maybe being sick wouldn't be so bad after all.

—

Later that night, Nico had left to report to Kayla how Will was doing, and to make sure the infirmary was still running properly, for Will's sake.

When Nico returned to his cabin, he saw Will standing up and looking at the photos on his desk.

"Will! You're supposed to be in bed resting." Nico scowled at his boyfriend, who continued gazing at the pictures.

"This is one of my favorites," Will stated, picking up a picture of the two of them near the lake. It was taken after they were tossed in as per camp couple tradition.

Nico sighed, grabbing the picture away so he could take Will's hand in his own. "Yeah, mine too." He looked up lovingly into his boyfriend's face, alarmed to see his flushed cheeks and slightly glazed over eyes. Nico reached up to feel Will's forehead, and frowned.

"Your fever is getting worse. We better get you to bed." Will barely protested as he was herded to one of the spare beds. He figured he deserved this considering how many times he did it to Nico. Though, Will decided, he liked it when Nico played doctor. He felt safe and cared for.

"I could say the same to you," Nico chuckled.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?" Will was embarrassed, but was also too tired to care much.

Nico laughed again, shaking his head. "You're adorable when you're sick."

"Adorable enough for you to come cuddle me?" Will asked innocently, putting on his puppy dog face. Nico already knew he was done for. Kayla did say it would help anyway, right?

Rolling his eyes, he climbed into the bed next to Will. "Only until you fall asleep. Then I'm getting away from your infection."

"Nicooooo I'm not that bad," Will pouted.

"Just go to sleep, sunshine." Nico nestled right up to Will, closing his eyes and hoping Will did the same.

Will watched as Nico slowly fell asleep against him. He looked so peaceful, like a sleeping angel. Before Will knew it, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
